


Let's Get Into The Theories [VID]

by bessyboo



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Download Available, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, the vidder apologizes for nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: I've got a theory.





	Let's Get Into The Theories [VID]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [se42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/gifts).



> Runs 2:28. Song is "I've Got A Theory/Bunnies/If We're Together" from the _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ "Once More With Feeling" soundtrack. Made for sol_se for Festivids 2018.
> 
>  **CONTENT NOTES:** physical triggers (some flashing lights), use of an ableist slur, the hot daga  
>   
>   
> 

  
Password: _hotdagaisbunnies_  
[YouTube Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYWDfs7pIFA) | [Rebloggable on Tumblr](http://ladybessyboo.tumblr.com/post/182499508774/lets-get-into-the-theories-ive-got-a-theory)

**1080p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/BuzzfeedUnsolvedLetsGetIntoTheTheories1080.zip) (ZIP, 67MB)  
**720p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/BuzzfeedUnsolvedLetsGetIntoTheTheories720.zip) (ZIP, 30.4MB)  


[(lyrics)](https://genius.com/Joss-whedon-ive-got-a-theory-bunnies-if-were-together-annotated)

**Author's Note:**

> You know that thing when you're looking for a vid song, and so you just put your music library on shuffle, and something comes up, and you're about to skip it, but then you go, "...wait," followed by, "fuck, how does this work _so well_?!!" Because yeah. That thing.
> 
> I'm not gonna lie, making this was at least, like, 40% just an excuse to make the Hot Daga = BUNNIES joke (BUNnies!!! LAUGH AT MY JOKES, PEOPLE!!!!!) ;)))
> 
> Thanks to forzandopod and the Shyan Discord for helping me with coming up with some of the clips (especially Pam, who came up with the brilliant "harmonizing" clip that I had forgotten about and never would have thought of!), platinumvampyr for betaing, and the many, many people who cheerlead me through it <3
> 
> SE, I'm glad you liked it :) Happy Festivids!


End file.
